UM PEQUENO TESOURO
by Lady K Rox
Summary: Continuação dos acontecimentos de minha fic "Reencarnação"...
1. Capítulo 1

UM "PEQUENO" TESOURO  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
SPOILERS: minha fic "Reencarnação", "Out of time".  
  
COMMENTS: Essa fic dá continuidade aos acontecimentos da minha outra fic, "Reencarnação", estão lembrados?  
  
Capítulo 1  
  
"Esses, sem dúvida, prometem ser os mais longos meses da vida de todos..." (REENCARNAÇÃO)  
  
Os meses transcorreram lentos e dolorosos para os moradores da casa da árvore. Menos para Marguerite, é claro, que estava sendo muito bem servida por eles durante seus meses de gestação.  
  
Roxton não se importava de fazer o serviço dela na casa e se fazia algo na casa mesmo, lá estava ela também. Os outros às vezes se estressavam com os abusos e exageros de Marguerite, mas não podiam negar que ela e John estavam muito felizes com o bebê que estava por vir. E eles também se sentiam felizes com isso e por receberem uma nova pessoinha na casa.  
  
Aliás, todos achavam a coisa mais linda, e isso era praticamente diário, quando ao fim do dia Roxton chegava em casa, sentava-se no sofá trazendo uma almofada e pedia para Marguerite se deitar com a cabeça no colo dele. E eles ficavam horas ali conversando, rindo, com Roxton acariciando os cabelos ou a barriga dela, agora bem grande.  
  
É desnecessário dizer que estavam dormindo no mesmo quarto.  
  
Finn e Verônica também passaram a dividir o mesmo quarto, pois com a volta de Ned e Summerlee, a casa tinha ficado meio apertada. O quarto de Roxton ficou para o bebê, mas por enquanto ele ficaria com os papais, Marguerite o queria por perto enquanto fosse pequeno.  
  
Finn e Verônica estavam encantadas com a idéia de serem "tias", como elas mesmas viviam dizendo. Elas foram até os Regans (será q é assim q se escreve?) para conseguirem roupinhas o mais parecidas possíveis com a civilização, pois sabiam que Marguerite não iria querer roupas zangas em seu filho.  
  
E foi assim que a notícia da chegada do bebê se espalhou pelo plateau. Marguerite recebeu presentes de praticamente todo mundo que eles já haviam conhecido na selva: dos cristecas, dos tiktas, de Nova Camelot (Roxton não gosto muito disso!), dos egípcios, das amazonas, dos zangas e muitos outros grupos e pessoas. A maioria das coisas, Marguerite achou horrorosas, mas por educação as recebeu e, em seguida, as encaixotou. Até mesmo Tribuno havia marcado presença: mandou entregar uma bolsa com diamantes e esmeraldas, junto com um bilhete. "Para a bela e encantadora futura mamãe. Particularmente, acredito que o bebê ficaria delicioso com molho vermelho e batatas (brincadeira de lagarto Marguerite!). Tribuno."  
  
.....................................  
  
"Verônica! Verônica! Eu quero um suco, me traz um suco querida?"  
  
"Espere um pouco Marguerite, já vou fazer..."  
  
"Depressa, estou morrendo de calor!"  
  
"Já vai!" ela disse meio mal humorada.  
  
Roxton e Ned haviam saído para caçar; Finn, Challenger e Summerlee estavam mexendo nas experiências botânicas, no quintal. Só Verônica e Marguerite estavam na casa.  
  
"Verônica! Verônica!"  
  
Ela se cansou da impaciência de Marguerite e foi ver porquê ela estava gritando tanto, enquanto foi dizendo "Ah Marguerite será que você não pode sequer..." Ela parou ao ver Marguerite deitada no sofá, sentindo dor. Sua bolsa havia se rompido.  
  
"Espere aí Marguerite, eu vou chamar o Challenger e o Summerlee! Não saia daí está bem? Fique parada!"  
  
"Ah claro! E para onde eu iria? Caçar raptors? Depressa Verônica!"  
  
....................................  
  
"Pessoal, a Marguerite! Rápido! Ela já entrou em trabalho de parto!"  
  
Todos subiram mais do que depressa e levaram Marguerite para seu quarto. Finn e Verônica foram ferver água e pegar toalhas, como eles haviam pedido.  
  
CONTINUA...  
  
Ui, e agora? Vai ter bebê à bordo? E o Roxton,quando vai chegar? Review, pessoal! 


	2. Capítulo 2

UM "PEQUENO" TESOURO  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
SPOILERS: minha fic "Reencarnação", "Out of time".  
  
COMMENTS: Edson, será q não tenho "melado" mto as estórias? Rs... espero q vc não se sinta um leitor de Sabrina ou Júlia, ok? hehehe  
  
Capítulo 2  
  
Tudo pronto, os cientistas não saíram mais do quarto de Marguerite. As jovens ficaram na sala, andando de um lado para outro, até que ouviram o choro da criaturinha que vinha ao mundo.  
  
"É um menino!" Challenger gritou.  
  
"É um menino!" elas gritaram contentes na sala.  
  
..........................................  
  
"Nós já podemos entrar?" Verônica perguntou quando eles saíram.  
  
"Podem, mas não façam barulho porque eles estão dormindo e precisam descansar, está bem?" respondeu Summerlee.  
  
"Tá!!!" elas responderam em coro.  
  
Entraram pé por pé no quarto, que estava com as cortinas fechadas. Marguerite estava dormindo e no bercinho, o bebê também dormia.  
  
"Vê, olha como ele é fofinho! Que gracinha! Como será que vai ser o nome dele?" a garota do futuro falou bem baixinho para sua amiga.  
  
"Com certeza não vai se chamar Finn!!! hehehehe Ele é muito lindo mesmo! Mal posso esperar para ter ele correndo pela casa...."  
  
...............................  
  
O dia havia sido emocionante para todos. Marguerite não ficou pedindo coisas o tempo todo para não acordar o bebê, o que equivalia a férias bem merecidas para Finn e Verônica. Entretanto, a cada 5 minutos elas apareciam para dar uma olhadinha na herdeira e no bebê.  
  
Quando Roxton e Ned chegaram, só as jovens e Malone estavam na sala, os cientistas haviam se recolhido para um pequeno descanso antes do jantar.  
  
"Onde está Marguerite?" foi a primeira coisa que Roxton perguntou.  
  
"É melhor você ir até o quarto e ver com seus próprios olhos..." Finn disse sorrindo.  
  
O caçador entendeu o que ela quis dizer e jogando suas coisas no chão, foi direto ao encontro de sua amada.  
  
Quando entrou no quarto ele se deparou com uma visão que o emocionou profundamente: Marguerite na cama e do lado dela, encolhidinho e bem quentinho numa manta, o filho deles.  
  
"Eu estava esperando você chegar John" ela disse sorrindo. "Finalmente posso entregar o seu presente" e mostrou o bebê para ele, que dormia tranqüilamente.  
  
Ele se sentou perto da cabeceira de cama e ela levantou-se um pouco. Os olhos de Roxton estavam cheios de lágrimas.  
  
"Você não vai segura-lo amor?"  
  
"Eu posso? Ele parece tão frágil..."  
  
"Não seja bobo John!" ela disse sorrindo, "frágil, é tudo que ele não vai ser, tenho certeza!"  
  
Ele pegou o bebê cheio de cuidado, e o pequenino foi despertando bem devagar e ao olhar para o pai, começou a sorrir.  
  
"Oi meu anjinho... é o papai... esperei muito por você sabia?"  
  
"Parece que ele já te reconhece Roxton!" Marguerite disse, o bebê continuava sorrindo.  
  
"Obrigado Marguerite... não tenho palavras para expressar o que sinto neste momento, é inexplicável! Eu não poderia estar mais feliz. O que mais posso querer da vida? Tenho amigos que nos amam, tenho a mulher que eu amo e agora temos nosso filho..." ele disse e deu um beijo romântico e cheio de carinho nela.  
  
"Mas, e o nome dele Marguerite?"  
  
"Não tínhamos combinado no outro dia? William John Roxton..."  
  
"William John Roxton" ele repetiu brincando com as mãos da criancinha. "O que você acha filho, soa bem né?"  
  
CONTINUA... 


	3. Capítulo 3

UM "PEQUENO" TESOURO  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
SPOILERS: minha fic "Reencarnação", "Out of time".  
  
COMMENTS: Agradeço por todas as mensagens q tenho recebido, tanto no Grupo do Yahoo qto aqui nas Reviews! Valeu mesmo pessoal!  
  
Spirita: vc sabe q eu AMO sua fic, está a cada dia melhor. Obrigada por todas as msg q vc tem me enviado, elas só me animam a escrever mais e mais :-)  
  
Rosa: adoro receber suas msg! Vc sempre tem alguma coisa legal p/ dizer! E vc tem razão, eu me divirto mto escrevendo. Acho q até mais do q vc's lendo rs...  
  
Lê! Super beijos p/ vc... valeu por me animar a escrever! E pelas idéias tbem! :-) Te adoro!!!  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Já haviam se passado 6 meses desde o nascimento de William e ele havia se tornado o queridinho da casa. Summerlee e Challenger se sentiam "os avós" e Challenger vivia inventando coisas que beneficiassem o bebê. Verônica e Ned se tornaram "tios", assim como Finn, que definitivamente era a que mais mimava o menino.  
  
John havia se tornado o pai mais coruja do mundo, sempre cuidadoso. E Marguerite, para surpresa de todos, não desgrudava um minuto da criança, que aliás, parecia pressentir quando ela se afastava dele, algo muito forte unia os dois. Finn brincava dizendo que eles combinavam para que Marguerite não pudesse fazer outra coisa além de mimá-lo, pois ele tinha uma carinha de menino arteiro. Um docinho.  
  
Os olhos dele encantavam a todos que o viam: arredondados e claros, iguais ao de Marguerite e a vitalidade de John, com certeza. Ele não parava quieto por um minuto, demonstrando que quando ficasse maior, daria muito trabalho.  
  
Enfim, tudo estava tranqüilo na casa.  
  
Naquela noite haveria um casamento na aldeia zanga e os festejos durariam pelo menos mais dois ou três dias, logo após o almoço, todos haviam se preparado para ir. Menos Marguerite e Roxton, ela achava que ainda não era hora de sair por aí com seu filho, apesar dos pedidos dos amigos, e Roxton também estava de acordo com ela. Isso por um lado: eles estavam pensando também em ter uns momentos sozinhos, só eles e William, coisa que era bem rara.  
  
Depois que todos saíram, ela levou umas costuras para fazer no quintal e a seu lado, estava William, em uma cesta, entretido com um chocalho.  
  
Em seguida, Roxton desceu trazendo um café para ele e Marguerite, logo avistando que uma jovem de uns 15 anos vinha na direção do portão, quase caindo, muito ferida.  
  
"O que é aquilo?" ele perguntou para Marguerite.  
  
"Não sei, mas não gosto disso" ela respondeu pegando as armas deles.  
  
Quando abriram o portão para ver direito é que perceberam que o lugar estava cercado por guerreiros que foram para cima deles. Os guerreiros usavam apenas lanças e o casal havia matado alguns, mas como estavam em desvantagem, logo perderam suas armas e entraram em luta corporal.  
  
Um guerreiro deu um golpe tão forte no rosto de Marguerite que ela caiu um pouco tonta e sentiu uma angústia terrível, e então viu que um guerreiro estava tirando William da cesta e levando-o.  
  
"Não, meu filho não! William! Roxton, faça alguma coisa!"  
  
O caçador havia sido ferido no braço e estava caído no chão, desmaiado.  
  
"Nós só viemos para buscá-lo! Ele não é mais seu filho!" o homem lhe disse.  
  
Ela já não tinha mais forças para se levantar e ficou desesperada, chorando. E sentiu que seu pingente começou a esquentar, ela o puxou de dentro do decote e ele estava brilhando.  
  
.....................................  
  
Marguerite estava em um quarto muito luxuoso, cortinas brancas, móveis delicados, de tons suaves e por todos os lados havia bonecas de porcelana e bichinhos de pelúcia. Era um quarto de bebê.  
  
Ela aproximou-se do bercinho e viu uma menina linda, embrulhada em uma manta de crochê, toda vestida de cor de rosa. O bebê era muito parecido com William, os mesmos olhos meigos. Na mão da menina havia algo, Marguerite quase desmaiou ao ver o que era.  
  
"É o meu pingente... 'Para nossa querida filha Marguerite... sempre em nossos corações'. Não pode ser!"  
  
Uma mulher entrou no quarto, mas não a viu, era como se Marguerite fosse invisível.  
  
Ela pegou o bebê e sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado do berço.  
  
"Olá minha princesinha... oh que sorriso lindo! Você é linda! A princesinha da mamãe! Papai foi trabalhar agora, mas disse que à noite vamos visitar a vovó, o que você acha? Ah, sabia que você ia gostar..."  
  
"Meu Deus... esse bebê... sou eu!" ela disse emocionada.  
  
O encanto daquele momento foi destruído quando entraram homens armados no quarto, tentando levar a pequena Marguerite.  
  
"Entregue o bebê e ninguém precisa sair ferido!"  
  
"Não! Minha filha não! Quem são vocês? Levem dinheiro, jóias, o que quiserem, mas minha filha não!"  
  
"Ela é tudo que nós queremos" um disse enquanto outra batia na cabeça dela, deixando-a inconsciente e levando o bebê, que começou a chorar sem parar, um choro que partiu o coração de Marguerite.  
  
"Por quê fizeram isso? Por quê me levaram? Por quê agora querem meu filho? Por quê?" era o que ela se perguntava.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	4. Capítulo 4

UM "PEQUENO" TESOURO  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
SPOILERS: minha fic "Reencarnação", "Out of time".  
  
COMMENTS: Estamos na reta final, este é o antepenúltimo capítulo!!! Apesar das "ameaças" que tenho recebido, vou continuar fazendo uma enrolação básica para pôr as fics no ar, ok? Rs....  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
"Marguerite, pode me ouvir?"  
  
Ela estava em um jardim belíssimo, começou a abrir os olhos devagar e estava com o mestre druida.  
  
"O que está acontecendo? O que quer dizer essa visão? Por quê estão fazendo isso comigo e com meu filho?"  
  
"Sei que é difícil Morrigan, mas chegou a hora de saber algumas coisas sobre você... sobre o seu passado, para que você possa compreender o seu presente e futuro. Você acabou de saber como você foi retirada de seus pais. Sei que a pergunta 'por quê' está em sua cabeça, e é normal. Você foi raptada por seguidores de Skellig, eles pretendiam que você se desviasse do seu destino... E eles estão fazendo o mesmo com seu filho, ou você ainda não notou que ele tem o mesmo sinal que você?"  
  
"Eu não quero saber de sinais, de poderes, de nada... tudo que eu quero é o meu filho de volta! Quero que ele tenha a família que foi tirada de mim..."  
  
"Você deve se apressar, pois em alguns dias eles tentarão abrir uma passagem mágica para o mundo exterior e talvez você nunca mais o veja. Apresse-se Morrigan, mas nunca se esqueça de ouvir seus instintos, seu coração irá guiá-la..."  
  
...........................  
  
"Marguerite?! Acorde meu amor?!"  
  
"Roxton... nosso filho, onde ele está?"  
  
O caçador já havia preparado todas as armas para que eles partissem, só estava esperando por ela.  
  
Ela nem esperou pela resposta dele, já foi se levantando e pegando suas armas. "Vamos logo, eu já sei onde ele está e esses desgraçados vão conhecer a verdadeira Marguerite Krux."  
  
.............................  
  
"Marguerite, a trilha segue por esse lado..."  
  
"É um truque para nos despistar... devemos ir por este lado!"  
  
"Marguerite, desculpe dizer, mas eu sigo trilhas melhor do que você... e está claro que eles foram por aqui meu amor..."  
  
"Precisa confiar em mim John... eu sinto que foram por aqui e eu irei com ou sem você."  
  
"Espero que saiba o que está fazendo. Nosso filho depende disso."  
  
"Eu sei."  
  
Seguindo a trilha que Marguerite queria, passado algum tempo eles se depararam com um imenso T-rex que vinha esfomeado para cima deles. Marguerite ficou parada.  
  
"Marguerite, corra! O que você está fazendo?"  
  
"Saia da minha frente, estou avisando" ela disse para o animal.  
  
"Mas você perdeu o juízo de vez? Saí daí logo!"  
  
O dinossauro continuava vindo. Então um raio vindo do céu o acertou em cheio, desaparecendo com ele, deixando apenas cinzas no chão. Passando por cima do que havia sobrado dele, ela disse:  
  
"Eu te avisei..."  
  
"Uau, que mira!" Roxton pensou.  
  
...........................................  
  
Quando eles chegaram na cidade, já era noite. Foram chegando devagar, tudo parecia deserto, não havia uma viva alma na cidade. De repente, Marguerite ouviu o choro de William, era impossível não reconhecê-lo. Ele estava a poucos metros deles, embrulhado em um manto, no chão.  
  
Eles caminharam em direção do bebê, mas Marguerite parou, Roxton seguiu em frente.  
  
Mal ele se separou dela, jogaram uma rede em cima dele e ela foi rendida rapidamente, era tudo uma armadilha.  
  
Um homem arrepiante se aproximou dela. Ele era alto, uma pele branquíssima e olhos azuis tão frios... aqueles olhos... era um dos homens que a haviam levado de sua mãe.  
  
CONTINUA... 


	5. Capítulo 5 final

UM "PEQUENO" TESOURO  
  
AUTHOR: Lady K. Roxton  
  
DISCLAIMER: Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).  
  
SPOILERS: minha fic "Reencarnação", "Out of time".  
  
COMMENTS: Atendendo aos pedidos desesperados de vocês meninas, aí está o último capítulo desta fic. Mas não respirem aliviadas!!! Quem já começou a ler "Os sonhos de Roxton" já está com o coração na mão de novo!!!! E tenho uma nova fic que a Lê acha que devo começar a soltar bem lentamente, uma cheia de mistérios sinistros!!!! Bom, por enquanto, divirtam-se, ok? Bjus e obrigada a todas vocês meninas, vocês são o máximo!!! Se eu pudesse, daria um clone de Roxton p/ cada uma de vocês.  
  
E deixem Review, please! Para que eu tenha um controle de quem está lendo. E respondam às pesquisas de opinião do grupo, por favor!  
  
Capítulo 5  
  
"Quanto tempo Morrigan! Ou prefere ser chamada de Marguerite?"  
  
"Para mim, não foi tempo suficiente..."  
  
"Conhece esse homem, Marguerite?" Roxton perguntou surpreso.  
  
"Infelizmente..."  
  
O homem sorriu para ela.  
  
"É uma pena você ter vindo atrás de seu filho... agora teremos que matá-la. Não é uma cena adequada para seu pobre menino, mas o que eu posso fazer? É a vida, e ele terá que aprender a conviver com isso" ele disse segurando o menino, que apesar de tudo, estava tranqüilo.  
  
"Por quê vai fazer isso conosco? Nós não fizemos nada para você!"  
  
"Ah fez sim... já se esqueceu do que você tem feito com Skellig, não apenas nesta vida? E nós não deixaremos que seu filho continue com a sua tradição. Filho de quem é, ele não pode sair a outra coisa. Agora ajoelhe-se!"  
  
Como ela não fez isso, os guerreiros a empurraram e um deles se preparava com uma espada para decepar a cabeça de Marguerite.  
  
"Marguerite, não!"  
  
"John... eu te amo... sempre te amei..."  
  
"Seja quem você for não vai escapar dessa, pode ter certeza!"  
  
"Hahahaha vou ficar esperando Davani, quem sabe na próxima vida porque você também vai depois dela!"  
  
William esticou sua pequena mãozinha, apontando para Marguerite. Ela esticou sua mãe para tocá-lo também.  
  
"Despedidas são sempre tão dramáticas" o homem disse.  
  
Quando as mãos deles se tocaram, algo que ninguém esperava ocorreu. Uma luz branca, muito forte começou a brilhar e tomou conta de todos os guerreiros e eles... desapareceram!  
  
Marguerite pegou William e o abraçou bem forte. Roxton não entendeu nada, ele nem sabia o que dizer, foi abraçar Marguerite e o filho deles também.  
  
"Marguerite, você tinha razão quando disse que ele seria tudo, menos frágil" Roxton disse e eles começaram a rir.  
  
.......................................  
  
Era noite quando eles chegaram e como previsto, não havia mais ninguém na casa.  
  
Marguerite colocou William no sofá.  
  
"Ah tudo que eu quero agora é um bom descanso!"  
  
Roxton a abraçou por trás, lambendo o pescoço dela.  
  
"Tem certeza? Com tantas coisas para se fazer" ele disse todo sedutor no ouvido dela. Ela sorriu.  
  
"John, ainda tenho que preparar a mamadeira do William..."  
  
"Eu faço isso!" ele se ofereceu.  
  
"Você?!" ela perguntou surpresa.  
  
"É, por quê não?"  
  
"Mas você sabe que ele não pode comer e ir dormir... tem que ficar um pouco com ele e..."  
  
"Fique tranqüila, Marguerite! Me espera na cama, eu já vou, está bem?"  
  
"Se você diz..." ela respondeu irônica.  
  
"Muito bem Will, agora somos só eu e você hein? O que acha?"  
  
O bebê olhou sem entender muito bem e sorriu. Em alguns minutos, Roxton voltou com a mamadeira, que o bebê recebeu muito bem.  
  
Alimentado, Will não parecia estar com nem um pingo de sono.  
  
"Will, o que acha de um jogo? É o seguinte: quem dormir primeiro, vence, ok? Oh, papai já está dormindo..." o menino ria do pai, mas nada de dormir!  
  
Depois de um bom tempo, o bebê começou a bocejar nos braços de Roxton, que já havia dormido de verdade.  
  
Quando o caçador acordou, estava ainda no sofá, coberto por um lençol e sem o bebê, o que o assustou um pouco. Correu para o quarto e lá estava Marguerite bem confortável na cama e o bebê, no berço, dormindo como um anjinho.  
  
"Como será que ela faz para ele dormir? Ela deve ter algum segredo..."  
  
Ele dentou-se na cama com Marguerite abraçando-a.  
  
"Obrigada por fazer o bebê dormir John, ele às vezes dá trabalho... você pode fazer isso mais vezes" ela disse ao sentir os braços dele envolta de seu corpo.  
  
"Marguerite..."  
  
"O que foi?"  
  
"Amo você... sempre vou te amar..."  
  
"Meu cavaleiro de armadura prateada..."  
  
FIM!!! 


End file.
